


11:16 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Amos devoured a slice of chocolate cake, he found a villain to battle.





	11:16 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

After Amos devoured a slice of chocolate cake, he found a villain to battle near his home.

THE END


End file.
